In Love & Memory
by May Potter
Summary: Before they were war heroes and mothers and aurors, they were just teenage girls. This is the story of four brilliant and impressive young women and the year that changed everything.
1. An Introduction of Sorts

**September 1** **st** **1975**

 _(Lily Evans)_

Lily Evans was a mess.

The morning had not started off well. First Petunia, the recently turned 16 year old had pitched a fit about refusing to see Lily off at to school in favor of the company of her latest boyfriend – or as Mr. Evans so described the young gentlemen, -another one of those tattooed, cigarette smoking hooligans, then George Jr., her cat refused to be handled into his carry case and Lily now had a hissing cat locked away and long scratch marks to show for her effort, and to top it all off James Potter (the sod) sent another one of those _ridiculous_ Howler letters proclaiming his (supposed) love.

No, it was not a good morning.

Her mind felt like a mad wreck of chaos and she wanted nothing more than to be alone until she could cool down, but knowing how things generally worked, she would probably be screeching it out at James Potter (the horrible) later.

Her fingers tapped impatiently along the windowsill of the car and she tried to arrange everything she had to do into a mental checklist, meet with the girls to find a compartment so she'd know where to find them, meet with Remus and head to the Prefects meeting –

"Ahem," Her father's eye caught hers out in the mirror.

"Sorry," She said, immediately realizing her mistake and choosing instead to tap her fingers soundlessly against her (sweaty) jeans covered legs.

"This is quite nice isn't it?" Mrs. Evans said trying desperately (not for the first time) to initiate some sort of conversation. "Us all together."

Lily loved her mother very much (she really did) but even if Merlin himself had joined them, the ambiance couldn't (wouldn't) even be near nice, actually considering Petunias views on magic (which she'd made abundantly clear this summer) she'd probably throw Merlin out by his pointy purple hat. And the thought of that was enough to make Lily giggle.

Mr. Evans' eyebrows raised in the mirror at his youngest daughter, and he now felt brave enough to speak, "So Lily, I suppose your lot has more efficient ways of avoiding this ruddy traffic?"

Lily's eyes brightened up and she (not for the first time) explained the Floo network and the fascinating concept of apparition and deciding to pay little attention to Petunia who had been huffing and staring at the window the entire ride.

By the end of it she had relaxed enough that she was only slightly (and that's what's important!) worried that her arrival (again slightly) was later than she had planned.

( _Maisie Pevensie)_

"Mum please don't hug me, we're in public."

"For heavens sake Maisie this is not a club, it's a train station. It is more than acceptable to interact with your mother here."

Mays eyes sparkled a little, but not as much as they normally would have or had the previous years when she'd made the same joke. But she obliged to her mothers wishes and fell into an embrace with the older woman. She gave her father a similar fleeting hug but threw her arms around the third adult.

Andrew Pevensie laughed and wrapped his granddaughter into a bear hug. May hid her face in the elder mans shoulder to compose herself for a moment and after so, stepped back and listened patiently, if not bored to her parents lectures.

"Now, its O.W.L. year remember to pay attention and study well."

"Extremely important."

"This affects your entire life."

"Your future is critical and relies on this."

Bored. Bored. Bored. She was bored, of this, tired, exhausted, annoyed even. Suddenly she couldn't stand here in her parents presence, she needed to be among her friends, where it was far easier to act as she always had.

But she stood here and talked to them as she always had, she nodded and agreed to study and behave and do all those things that parents asked. And with one last promise to whatever, _how would she know, she didn't care, she didn't_ , she informed them of her decision to make her way onto the Hogwarts Express. She gave only her grandfather one last hug before her departure.

"Remember what I told you." The elderly gentleman muttered to her out of the earshot of her parents.

She nodded to him even though it had not been a question and waved a last goodbye to her parents.

She made her way through the corridors, silently coaching and vowing to herself that things would be fine this year, nothing that happened over summer had to affect her if she didn't want it to, _right?_ Yes she would be fine, she was always fine.

She let herself into the compartment Alice had occupied and her friend looked up bewildered to see her.

"Hallo Alice. What are you reading?" May said good-naturedly, seating herself opposite her fellow Gryffindor.

Alice's kind face crinkled into a smile and the girls were soon immersed in conversation. It was only later when Alice joked to the rest that she'd nearly keeled over in shock that May was early for the first time in her life, that she wondered if perhaps it would be harder to be fine than she had thought.

( _Marlene McKinnon)_

"Dear Merlin, I might faint!" Sirius Black exclaimed. "McKinnon, you with a book? I dare say if this can happen, Peter might turn out to be a looker after all!"

Marlene rolled her eyes. "Rude Black."

Sirius chuckled. "Alright sorry Pete."

Marlene's eyes flashed to the good-looking boy. "May I help you?" She asked pointedly.

"We were looking for a compartment," Piped up the squeaky and small Peter Pettigrew.

"Well this one is occupied."

"Not sitting with your mates?" James Potter asked, dropping his rucksack on the seat next to her.

"Couldn't find them." Marlene said airily.

"I just met with May, they're right next door." Remus Lupin politely pointed out.

Marlene froze, realizing she'd just been caught in her lie. "Well, I- I must not have looked very hard."

Sirius snorted. "Obviously. But you're welcome to stay here McKinnon, we're lovely company."

Marlene sighed to herself. Times of Transfiguration could wait couldn't it? She hadn't even gotten to school yet! And not to mention how awfully dull it was, it couldn't hurt to sit the ride with her friends, who unlike her textbooks she'd hardly seen all summer. And not to mention that it wasn't like she'd be able to get any work done with the boys in the compartment _anyway_.

Convinced, Marlene stood and gracefully gathered her things. "Well thanks, for telling me where the girls were."

Sirius snorted again and Remus kicked him. "It was no problem Marlene." Remus smiled.

"Oi McKinnon, didn't know you were so into Transfiguration." James said waving around the abandoned textbook.

Marlene tried very much to disguise her distaste. "Er- yes, I find it… fascinating."

But clearly this was the wrong thing to say to James Potter who was top of the year at Transfiguration and apparently actually found it fascinating. He began to ramble off some random bit of information that try as Marlene might she couldn't wrap her head around.

"… I really think it's all a lot of rubbish what he says. I mean how does it make any sense? What are your thoughts?"

Marlene panicked. "Oh well, I agree, quite true!"

James looked confused. "Wait with me or Sarainhart?"

Marlene mumbled something she herself couldn't quite understand and before any of the boys could say anything, plucked her book out of James' hand and muttered a quick goodbye, ignoring Sirius' laughter behind her.

Outside, she looked forlornly at the compartment that harbored her friends but sighed and turned in the opposite direction, determined to find a solitary place where she could figure out who in _hells_ name was Sarainhart.

( _Alice Robards)_

"And then I was like, I wouldn't go out with you even if the Giant Squid himself requested it of me!" May finished dramatically.

Alice laughed. "You're such a liar May. We all know you didn't actually say that."

May snickered. "Ok you caught me, but I thought it!"

"So, did you go on a date with the bloke?"

"Well yes but…"

Alice laughed again. "Then it doesn't count!"

"Of course it does! And anyway he wasn't even that…"

"Hullo girls." Marlene called from the door.

"Marlene!" Alice exclaimed. "We were wondering where you were!"

"She was wondering." May jibed good-naturedly.

"Rubbish." Alice said with a shake of her head. "Don't think I didn't hear you asking Remus to look out for her on her patrol."

"Aw Robards now Marlene will never let that go."

"I see James and Sirius had a profound effect on you this summer." Marlene observed.

Alice tilted her head, "How do you figure?"

Marlene giggled. "The use of the last name was the tip off."

The three girls laughed. "You're right!" Alice said. "She was just describing her last date exclusively as Matthews."

"Well that's because you complained when I used his other nickname!" May objected.

"That's because it was dirty."

"Ooh what was it?" Marlene asked.

And just as the expletive slipped from Mays mouth, the compartment door slid open.

"My, my what a mouth you have on you Ms. May." Came a deep voice.

"My, my are you unaware of knocking? What if we'd been nude in here?" May's quick response came back.

Alice turned to the boy at the door, expecting James or Sirius or even Remus, but in place was a tall, well-built, dark haired boy. He looked older than any of the fifth year boys and she had never seen him any classes so he must have been either a sixth or seventh year. His eyes were dark and his face was handsome and a small smile played on his mouth.

"I'm looking for James." He addressed May.

"So what should I do?" May laughed. "Haven't the faintest where he is, thank Merlin."

"Next compartment over." Marlene piped up. "He came while I was waiting there for you girls. Kicked me out he did."

"Thanks…." The boy said trailing off, seemingly embarrassed he didn't know her name.

"Marlene McKinnon." She replied. "And you are?" She asked demurely even though, as far as Alice could tell, she very well knew who he was.

"Frank Longbottom." He replied politely. "And you are?"

The compartment was silent for a moment.

"Alice, that's Alice Robards." May said.

Alice blinked, had that been addressed to her?

"Pleasure." Frank Longbottom said and then called his goodbyes and popped out of the compartment.

The second the door closed, Marlene turned to May and quite breathlessly "How in Merlins name do you know Frank Longbottom!" The blonde exclaimed.

May at this looked rather smug. "Well do you remember that party at James' house neither of you came to?"

Alice only nodded and Marlene swore quietly. "I'm going to kill my mum, I can't believe she didn't let me come! Frank Longbottom really!"

May looked at Marlene, "I thought you said you were sick?"

Alice's mind was away while Marlene muttered something, but for once she wasn't listening to her friends talk, all she could think about was Frank Longbottoms brilliant, brilliant smile.


	2. Madness of the Worst Sort

_(Lily Evans)_

"Its rather exciting isn't it? The Prefects seem to do a whole lot, I hope I can do a good job!" Lily was trying her best not to gush (she was not doing a good job).

Remus laughed, "I wouldn't worry about it if I were you Lily, you're sure to do well. I suspect Professor Dumbledore only put me as Prefect in an attempt to monitor my lot."

Lily opened her mouth but on second thought closed it looking rather sheepish. Remus laughed again, "See even you know it!"

Lily continued to look sheepish. "Well, I'm sure that's not the _only_ reason! You'll be an excellent Prefect!"

Remus shook his head and smiled. "I can only hope so, Sirius and James have already sworn to make this as difficult for me as they can."

Lily pursued her lips in attempt to disguise both her distaste and humor. She quickly changed the topic and the two were quickly immersed in conversation about the possible Christmas ball and patrol schedules.

So far being a Prefect had been going rather well, they'd been lead to the Heads Compartments, where the Heads Dorcas Meadows and Darren Raynolds, a Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw respectively, were more than welcoming. Prefect duties were more or less the same, introductions were made, patrol schedules were handed out, rules and restrictions were to be abided by. And while the job might have seemed rather dull, Lily was quite pleased with the importance and the responsibility associated with it.

"Care to join us?" Lily asked when they'd reached her compartment.

"Actually yes, I lent May a copy of Fantastic Beasts before summer."

Lily pushed open the door to the compartment trying to hide her smile (but not particularly succeeding). She and Remus were immediately greeted with a chorus of hellos. She immediately made her way to Marlene, the only one of her friends who she hadn't seen yet.

"Sorry, sorry Lily." Marlene laughed. "I was sitting in the next compartment waiting for you lot!" And with great flourish told a tale of how she had looked everywhere and by the end of which (while it had been amusing) Lily was more than satisfied with as long as Marlene agreed to stop talking.

"Well, I should probably be getting back to the guys. Ms. Pevensie my book?" Remus asked.

Mays mouth curved up into a smile. "I think not Mr. Lupin, I'm quite hurt you didn't respond to my last letter. Although I'm willing the forgive in exchange…" She trailed off.

As if prepared for this all along, Remus pulled an envelope out of the pocket of his robes and handed it to May. "Thought this might be faster than Owl Post."

May shook her head, "I should know better than to mess with you lot. It's in my trunk, I'll give it to you when we get to school."

And with that Remus too left and as the compartment doors slid shut. The three girls turned to face their other friend.

"So," Lily said trying to broach the subject carefully.

"Yes," Alice said catching her eye.

"Did you and Remus get it on this summer?" Marlene blurted.

May looked surprised at the question but not entirely clueless. "No- no."

"You hesitated!" Lily said gleefully.

"We didn't get it on!" May protested. "We were around each other quite a bit because I spent quite a bit of time at James' this summer is all.

"You two seemed more friendly than before. And that's saying something." Alice pointed out.

"That's because we're _friends_." May sighed (Lily did as well). "You know how Remus is, he just doesn't… date. He's notoriously private as well."

Lily bit her lip sensing her friend's new mood. "But he likes you, it's so obvious!" Were she to ever guess, Remus Lupin would have never been her choice for May's type. Not that they weren't good for another, but she would have never seen her life of the party, extroverted friend being interested in the shy, quiet and humble Remus Lupin or vice versa. But then again looking at Remus' friend group, perhaps he had a type.

May laughed making a joke of the thing. "Well maybe the lad should ask me out then!" And then catching Lily's eye, "Oh no Lily don't even think about it!" (Dammit)

"I wasn't going to meddle!"

"Don't ask him anything!"

"Just a little talk or the other." Lily protested.

"You keep your mouth shut Evans."

Lily sank back into her seat (Fine). "Fine, fine! What else did you lot do this summer?"

"May became friends with Frank Longbottom!" Alice cried.

The other three girls now focused their attention on her. "Well I wouldn't say friends, rather acquaintances." May said carefully.

"I just met him in the Heads compartments. He's quite nice." Lily put in. "But this is hardly news."

Alice looked flustered. "Well, these two were talking about him for quite a bit, so I thought—"

Marlene grinned. "Quite true, he is rather fit."

"How I agree, I am rather good-looking McKinnon." Said a pompous voice from the entrance to the compartment.

"Dear Merlin, how do you lot do that? Are you just listening in waiting for your moment?" Alice asked.

"A wizard never reveals his secrets." Black responded cheerfully.

Marlene snorted. "Yeah but its really not hard to figure out that a _wizards_ secret might be magic."

Black looked somewhat impressed. "Clever McKinnon, there might be hope for you after all."

Marlene's face took on some sort of expression that Lily had never seen before, on anyone, let alone on Marlene.

"May we help you?" Lily asked pointedly (if not a little rudely).

"Just came about to say hello." James Potter (the git) replied. "When I heard the lovely compliment."

"Potter even a blind man couldn't think you were good looking."

"Hey!" Came from May, who Lily realized belatedly, did in fact look quite like her cousin, the same tall lanky figures, ink black hair, most of the same features, although Potter's (the annoying) hazel eyes, paler skin, long face and nose differed greatly from the gray, dark, oval and slim respective features of May. Oh and of course Potters (ridiculous) glasses.

"Sorry May, you know I think you look lovely."

"Well that makes no sense then. In that case I should also be good looking." Potter interjected.

"Should is the key word there."

"Aw Evans you know I'm beautiful."

"Leave."

And to her surprise the two did in fact leave and the girls erupted in laughter.

"Sorry Lily, I tried this summer but he's far too hung up on you." May said with a shake of her head.

Lily huffed. "I'm really getting tired of him making fun of me. It was slightly amusing at first but now its just juvenile."

"Aw Lily I think he actually likes you." Alice giggled.

Lily rolled her eyes. "James Potter doesn't know when to stop. I can't believe he's gone so far with this joke, he's convinced you lot he actually likes me!"

The remaining three Gryffindors exchanged glances.

"Well perhaps Lily, the most we can ask of you is that you don't insult our good friend May here again." Marlene said.

"Sod off."

"Mark is being sorted this year isn't he?" Alice asked.

Marlene nodded as the four girls seated themselves at the Gryffindor table.

"Oh shoot I completely forgot." Lily said. How could she have forgotten, (the utter idiocy), "Is he nervous?"

"Quite a bit." She said of her younger brother. "Mum and Dad had to have a whole conversation about how it's not where you go, its how you are as a person and all of that. Then he had a fit about the sorting process, offered me a galleon to tell him."

"What did you do?" Alice asked while Lily and May roared with laughter.

Marlene snickered. "Took the galleon and said I didn't have the faintest."

Professor McGonagall then entered the hall followed by a rather nervous looking group of first years. Marlene appeared to be scanning the crowd for her brother.

"Ah spotted him." She said at last, looking satisfied and pointing out a small blonde head.

Mark McKinnon was a (at the moment) pale, nervous looking young boy. And while he might have normally looked a fair bit different, if Lily hadn't known better she would have never thought he was related to the pretty, relaxed Marlene. Only their honey blonde locks could mark them as siblings, but Lily suspected that were he to open his mouth the Scottish lilt that colored Marlene's voice would be identical.

Professor McGonagall, the stern (but fair) Head of Gryffindor House brought forward the Sorting Hat and the entire hall perked up in anticipation. And sure enough the hats rip at the brim opened wide and sang and was met with great applause from start to finish.

Lily laughed and clapped enthusiastically and watched as the first student, Arnell, Evan was sorted into Ravenclaw. They cheered for the new Gryffindors, clapped enthusiastically for the Hufflepuffs, respectfully for the Ravenclaws and apathetically to the Slytherins (with the exception of Lily who did her best to treat all equally).

"Oh they're up to the M's now." Marlene said nervously.

"Macmillian, Daniel" Professor McGonagall called.

"Slytherin." May whispered silently to the girls.

Lily shook her head at her friend, May played this game every year and it seemed every year with each student she seemed to be getting worse.

"She might be right though." Alice said looking at the boy approaching McGonagall. "Old, Pureblood family that one."

"Hufflepuff!" Called out the sorting hat.

"Dammit." Swore May and Alice's eyebrows rose up to her hair line. But they weren't the only surprised ones, the Slytherin table immediately began muttering and as did a few at Ravenclaw but the Hufflepuffs (bless them) cheered enthusiastically for the boy.

"Well, well. Sirius looks like you have competition." Lily heard Potter joke. "Guess you're not the only one not obeying family traditions anymore."

A strange expression came across May's face but before Lily could say anything to her friend, Marlene's voice interrupted.

"It's his turn!"

"McKinnon, Mark." Came McGonagall's level voice.

Mark McKinnon sat nervously under the sorting hat and Marlene shot him a thumbs up (Lily didn't have the heart to tell her that there was no way he could have seen it) and moments later the Hat called out, "Hufflepuff!"

Lily heard Marlene let go of her breath and clap as enthusiastically as the Hufflepuffs. "I'm just happy its not Slytherin." She said with a shrug to the other girls.

Lily opened her mouth but was cut off by McGonagall again as she called out for "Lanik, Elizabeth." to be sorted. The sorting finally ended when 'Zales, Trisha.' was sorted into Gryffindor.

"Good evening to all! Welcome and welcome back to Hogwarts! I have only one thing to say, tuck in!" Professor Dumbledore said beaming at the school.

This short speech was met with great cheer (she was fairly sure Sirius Black almost cried) and Lily (accompanied by everyone else) did just as Dumbledore advised.

The feast was brilliant as always and after an entire day of filling up with just the sweets from the witch on the Hogwarts Express it was excellent to be fed some real food. And after everyone had had their fill, Professor Dumbledore stood again to make his real speech.

It was quite similar to those of previous years, the Forbidden Forest was (as one might suspect) Forbidden and as were a number of articles that if one wished, could find a detailed list of in the caretakers office (they would not).

"And lastly." Said Dumbledore. "It gives me great pleasure to introduce this years Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Caradoc Dearborn!"

May cussed low under her breath which was unfortunately (for her) heard by Potter and Black.

"Aw May don't worry, you'll manage to kiss up to this one soon!" Potter (the awful) snickered.

May shot her cousin a rude hand gesture.

"Careful Pevensie, the new Professor might think badly of you!" Snorted Black.

Try as Lily might she couldn't help laughing at that, it was an ongoing joke amongst the Gryffindors that May (the best in the year at Defense) did her best every year despite the changing teachers to easily became the favorite. (It was also a task she succeeded at quite well)

But while Lily would like to sit and laugh with her friends she had a job to do, "Gryffindors! Gryffindor first years, this way!"

It was late when Lily entered the Gryffindor fifth year girls dormitory, well later than she normally would have planned it, but even though it was late, Marlene and May were both absent. Only Alice was in the room, brushing her hair in the vanity.

"May went to return a book to Remus and Marlene went to visit her brother." Alice said in response to Lily's unanswered question.

"Ah," Said Lily as she claimed her usual bed and finally let the (thankfully no longer hissing) George Jr. out of his cage. She wanted nothing more now than to just drift off and—

"Lily?"

"Hm?" Came back the response.

"Good night."

"Not for me." Lily sighed, she'd never be able to sleep until she got things done. "Got to get ready for bed and for tomorrow." And although it had been a long day (and a bit a mess), Lily knew she still had work to do, it was after all, fifth year.

 _(Maisie Pevensie)_

 _Dear Cornelius,_

 _I'm writing to inform you—_

No that wasn't right.

May scratched it out immediately and frowned to herself.

 _Cornelius,_

 _I'm not sure if you're aware but—_

That wasn't it either. She tapped her quill against the parchment. Her stomach growled and she scowled. Perhaps it was far too early for this, the day hadn't even started after all. This could wait.

 _It all could have waited_ she thought miserably. Or better yet, it could have—

It could have what? Merlin she didn't even know. She shook herself and discarded the many times crossed out parchment.

"Marlene! I'm going to breakfast!" She called and didn't bother waiting for a response. The common room was relatively empty, occupied only by a few of the younger students.

The Great Hall was full, most of the students having already arrived and only the occasional lone soul, like herself slipping in unnoticed. The girls were not hard to spot out, even amongst the packs of students, Lily's gorgeous dark red hair stood out.

"Good morning ladies, how are you on this lovely— MARLENE?" Mays jaw fell open at the sight of her third friend. "Why aren't you upstairs?" She blurted.

Lily and Alice laughed and Marlene flushed. Marlene and herself were the late risers of the girls. Lily was the only early riser and even Alice, although she grumbled, was capable of rolling herself out of bed. Marlene on the other hand, probably spent more time mustering the patience to get out of bed than she actually spent in it and that saying nothing of the time she additionally took to get ready for classes.

"She was here even before I was." Lily added.

Marlene shrugged, "I'm trying my best for fifth year."

Mays eyes nearly bugged out of her head. "What?" She asked incredulously.

Alice shot her a look. "I think its good that we all buckle down, this is fifth year after all."

May felt uncomfortable, she hadn't even given a thought to fifth year at all. This summer all thoughts of Defense and Transfiguration had flown out of her mind, she couldn't find it within herself to care in the least bit about O. .

Marlene looked prim. "Look its McGonagall with our schedules." She said airily.

May thought she might faint then. Marlene, although a very intelligent girl, hadn't ever, not once in their four years at Hogwarts, given a care about anything, least of all _schedules_. Marlene was widely known for not studying for tests, rushing homework at the last minute and sleeping in classes.

Lily looked impressed. "Marlene I like this, I think its good for all of us to be concerned about this year. After all it does determine the rest of our lives."

"Merlin you sound like my mum." May mumbled around a mouthful of toast.

"Good morning Professor." Alice said pleasantly.

"Good morning girls." McGonagall replied, her dark eyes peering over at them from behind her glasses.

The remaining three girls greeted their head of house and accepted their schedules. May quickly scanned the day's classes. "Rubbish! Double Potions first thing. And with Slytherins!" She exclaimed.

McGonagall pursed her lips.

"Apologies Professor." May added, not really meaning it.

"And Defense right after with the Hufflepuffs." Alice commented.

"What is Professor Dearborn like?" Lily questioned McGonagall.

The other three girls all leaned in, interested and thankfully McGonagall only had genuinely appreciate reviews for Dearborn. The rest of the day was filled with Arithmancy for Alice and Lily and Care of Magical Creatures for all four girls later.

"Ms. Pevensie, I do hope you have a plan for this years Quidditch team." McGonagall

"Of course Professor. I was thinking tryouts the weekend after the next?" She hadn't really been planning that, but it sounded as good as anything. The Quidditch Captain badge had come with her Hogwarts letter this summer and although she had spent a great deal wondering who the captainship would go to the previous year, with all the events of summer, any thoughts of Quidditch had gone out of her mind.

Three of the team's players had graduated last year, two of their chasers and one beater. The remaining four positions were occupied by herself, the Keeper, Marlene, a Beater, James, the only remaining Chaser and Aiden Edwards, the sixth year seeker.

The question of who would be the next captain had been a source of great mystery last year. Although Aiden was the oldest and had been on the team the longest, he was rather quiet and unauthoritative and even admitted that he would probably serve best as a player. Marlene's grades had suffered last year, more so than usual, when she had joined the team, she had also been on the team least amongst all of them. And James, who would have probably done excellently as captain, was probably just far too infamous for Professor McGonagall.

"Excellent. Make sure to draft a notice and clear it by me as soon as you can." McGonagall said seriously and May resisted the urge to giggle. Professor McGonagall was thankfully all too serious about Quidditch, a characteristic that only made Gryffindor more enthusiastic to win the cup.

McGonagall now turned to Lily "Ms. Evans, would you and Mr. Lupin be available to meet in my offices after classes today?"

Lily of course, confirmed for the two of them.

"And if you could pass the message on to Mr. Lupin, I informed Potter and Pettigrew but well…" She said trailing off.

James and Peter were seated further up at the table and James appeared to be telling some dramatic story to great admiration from Peter. Although they looked cheerful enough, they seemed oddly lonesome without their remaining two friends.

"Of course Professor." Lily confirmed once more.

"Ms. McKinnon, your appointment with me is as scheduled for nine o' clock." McGonagall said to Marlene and after the latters agreement, the former said her goodbyes to the four girls and moved on to a group of third years.

There was silence for a moment. "So what's your meeting with McGonagall about?" Lily questioned Marlene politely.

"Nothing." Marlene responded rather irritated. "Now shall we go to Potions?"

The three girls exchanged glances. If Marlene had been acting out of character before this was something else. Marlene never kept secrets, she never got irritated with her friends and she never _ever_ wanted to go to Potions.

Perhaps, May thought to herself, she was not the only one who had changed over the summer. But it comforted her a bit to know that she must at least be doing a better job at covering up than Marlene was.

"Is it alright if I sit with you Lil'?"

May and Alice exchanged looks behind Marlene's back. Lily looked flustered.

"Well Marlene, I'm actually sitting with Severus. Is it alright if I sit with you during Defense?" Lily said embarrassed.

"I sit with May during Defense." Marlene replied.

"I'm fine with sitting with Alice." May piped up, feeling slightly flabbergasted.

Alice nodded, but her shocked face betrayed her neutral response.

There were eight Gryffindors in their year, a number that was even by their years' small numbers, exceedingly minimal considering that no one had dropped out in their four years at school, a phenomenon that was becoming increasingly common.

But regardless they had a perfectly even number, and furthermore four girls and four boys, their seating arrangements had over the last few years been perfected. They all generally split up into pairs that would and could differ from class to class.

However classes with Slytherins generally became more complicated, Lily would take this as opportunity to catch up with her Slytherin friend, Severus Snape and although none of the other girls were happy about this, because not only did it mess up the seating but none of them were all too fond of the slimy Slytherin, they had come to accept it and make accommodations. For example on this particular day, Marlene and Alice probably would have sat together and May would have joined either James or Remus while the other three boys formed a group of their own.

Marlene blinked. "I'd actually like to sit with you in Potions if that's ok?"

May had suddenly never been more thrilled that she was not Lily Evans.

Lily's face was a shade of bright red. "The thing is, I promised Sev…" She trailed off.

"Why don't we just sit together Marls?" Alice asked softly.

Marlene suddenly looked different, she nodded and lead Alice to a table rather in the front of the class.

Lily bit her lip and looked at May, still a bit red in the face. May stared back at her, then shook her head. The two girls then separated, Lily to Snape and May to ask James to partner up.

"What was that about?" He asked her as they moved to a table next to the other boys.

"I literally have no idea."

Professor Dearborn turned out to be even better than McGonagall had lead on. May was almost on cloud nine as she and Marlene walked back to Gryffindor tower. "He's absolutely brilliant! Can you believe the approach he's taking? And didn't you love how in the beginning he was like this is more about learning for your benefit rather than for O. ? That what we need to do! And he's going to teach us more about dueling! Wasn't he great?"

Marlene only gave a shrug in response. May pursed her lips and didn't say anything. She didn't want to say anything to Marlene before she had talked to Lily and Alice but it was becoming increasingly more difficult. Marlene had spent the class far too thoroughly, well anal about things. She insisted on sitting with May and inquired and tried very hard to learn the new spell Dearborn had taught. Mays throat was now dry from reciting and repeating to Marlene and her patience was very low.

The rest of the trek to Gryffindor Tower was made in silence and it was finally Marlene who broke it as they approached the Fat Lady.

"May, don't you and Remus study together?"

"Well we don't really study, no not what you're thinking you nasty." In the absence of Marlene usual teasing response, May frowned. "We do homework together mostly. Help each other out with essays and spells."

"Can I join you?"

May stared. What was wrong with her? Everyone, everyone knew that May and Remus studied together. _Alone_ together. The only reason she ever even did her homework was because it meant she could spend time with Remus. It was their thing. What was Marlene doing?

"Well, I.." May looked at her friends face and then thinking of the Potions incident, instantly closed her mouth. "We're meeting at 6 in the library." She said sulkily.

She _needed_ to talk to Lily and Alice.

 **3 Weeks Later**

"Marlene, come on! I have to set up the pitch! We need to be there early!" Mays boot clad foot tapped against the wooden floor of the dormitory.

Alice and Lily were both dressed in a pair of casual robes and May was decked out in full Quidditch attire. The day of the long awaited Quidditch trials had come and May was eager to get down to the pitch. And although it was early, and a weekend at that, all of the girls were awake and ready.

Marlene finally emerged from the bathroom and Mays eyes nearly bugged out of her head.

"Where's your Quidditch gear?"

Marlene looked uncomfortable, "I'm not trying out."

"You're not what?" May gasped.

"I'm not—"

"What is wrong with you?" May cut her off.

"May," Alice warned softly.

May suddenly felt furious, her blood had been boiling since summer and if Marlene was going to be the one her rage erupted on, so be it. If anything she deserved it. She'd been acting like a freak for nearly three weeks now in classes, she intervened in May and Remus' study sessions and acting nothing like her usual self.

"Well, its true!" May snapped. "Both of you said it!" She indicated to Lily and Alice who both looked embarrassed. "So, Marlene what in Merlin's goddamned beard is wrong with you?"

Marlene's face took on a look of controlled calm, which only infuriated May more. "There is nothing wrong with me."

"Yes there is!" May screeched. "And don't you dare act like that, all you ever want to do is study, you've been a pain in classes and you only bother to talk to me when I'm studying with Remus, actually you don't bother talking to any of us! And you don't want want to even come to Quidditch!"

Marlene looked annoyed now and her pale green eyes flashed. "Well I'm sorry I'm such a pain—"

"Apology accepted."

Marlene now looked furious. "There are more important things than Quidditch, Maisie!"

"And its never anything but yourself isn't it Marlene?"

May was taking out every bit of her frustration on Marlene and she suddenly felt brilliant, it was nice to get rid of her own fury, even if it did make her forget about Marlene's feelings.

"The world doesn't revolve around you either! I'm sorry we don't give a damn about your rubbish with Lupin, maybe we're all just sodding sick of hearing you pant about him like a puppy dog!"

Lily audibly gasped and Alice looked horrified.

May felt as if she had just been slapped in the face, and in a way, Marlene had. Marlene looked immediately repentant. "May, I—"

May glared at her with more hate than she thought she was capable of mustering. "Don't bother coming to tryouts." And with a whip of her deep red robes, she was gone.

 _(Marlene McKinnon)_

"Heard you pissed Pevensie off." Sirius Black plopped down next to her.

"Is that rumor already going around?" Marlene tried to act nonchalant.

Sirius' handsome face took on a mischievous expression. "Don't try to act like that with me Blondie, I heard it straight from the horse's mouth."

"May wouldn't bad mouth me to you of all people."

"Maybe not, but she would to James."

That made more sense. May although the closest out of all the girls to the Gryffindor boys, was only really friends with James and Remus. She had admitted to the girls to not knowing Sirius and Peter well.

"What do you want Sirius?" Marlene felt tired, since her fight with May a week ago, she had obviously stopped studying with her friend and Remus. Even Alice and Lily were both hesitant around her now, so she had taken to doing her work by herself, a task that had become increasingly difficult, especially now with Sirius Black perched right next to her.

"May I help you Sirius?" She asked pointedly, and rudely.

"Not at all." He replied jovially. "That's wrong." He indicated to her star chart. "Mercury's not in retrograde, so that pattern doesn't make sense."

Marlene rubbed her eyes. "What?"

"Its wrong."

Marlene suddenly felt like sobbing. But Sirius Black was the last person she would cry in front of. She had no interest in being ridiculed for the rest of her school life. Sirius Black was the type to do just that. There wouldn't even be any point in asking him to keep it a secret. He had the biggest mouth ever.

"Thanks," She muttered and vanished her work but Sirius wasn't listening, he had already picked up one of her assignments lying on the table.

"Black what the hell!" She snapped and made a grab for the parchment but Sirius held it out of her reach.

"Merlin McKinnon its homework not your bloody diary."

Marlene leaned back in her chair suddenly exhausted, the year had only just begun and she was already in dire need of a Calming Draught. She was overwhelmed by classes, she was fighting with her friends and she didn't even have the time for Quidditch or gossip anymore. What exactly had happened this year?

"Its not that the fluxweed must be added at the full moon, it has to be picked then."

That feeling rose up in her again, the helpless and exhausted emotion that had been rising up so often this year. "But why?"

Sirius rambled off an explanation and Marlene was surprised to find she understood him quite easily.

Studying with Remus and May had been easy. Both were excellent at teaching and took her insistent questions in stride. Remus had a kind and patient manner that even the finest educator would envy and when May understood a topic she was able to describe it in great and enthusiastic detail.

Sirius, she was surprised, was similarly gifted, he explained like he spoke, in a simple and direct fashion that actually surprised her at how easy it was to comprehend the subject. She had expected to be more Lily, who would get increasingly irritated and annoyed when her student failed to comprehend her teaching or like Alice who explained things with a 'that's just how it is'.

There was a reason she didn't study with Lily and Alice.

"I'm also sure this isn't one of the drawbacks of Switching."

Marlene now flashed him an annoyed look. "How in Merlins name would you know that? I bet you haven't even written the damned essay yet."

Sirius looked amused. "Quite true, mind if I join you then?"

Marlene's eyebrows rose. "Where are your friends?"

"James is at Quidditch practice." He snickered looking at Marlene's face. "Remus is visiting his mum and Peter's in detention."

"Not spending time with ah, who was it? Candace Dunn?"

"Perhaps I like you better."

Marlene's brows only rose higher.

Sirius barked a laugh. "Don't worry Blondie, only Remus thinks asking birds out to study is romantic."

Marlene, despite herself, laughed. "I talk a lot." She warned.

Sirius grinned and brought over his own homework. "Good. Loneliness doesn't suit me."

 _Knock. Knock._ Went the rap of Marlene's knuckles against the heavy wooden door.

"Come in." Called the voice from inside.

"Hello Professor," Marlene sighed, not looking at all forward to their weekly meeting.

"Biscuit?" McGongall offered.

Marlene declined politely, her initial shock at the stern professors rather maternal offering having worn off long ago. She seated herself primly opposite the Transfiguration teacher. She waited politely for McGongall to shift her attention from her essays, the novelty of these meetings had worn off long ago as well. They were more of a formality now rather than a necessity.

"You're doing well Ms. McKinnon?"

Marlene shrugged. "Alright I suppose Professor."

"You're still studying with Mr. Lupin and Ms. Pevensie?"

She winced. "Er, no Professor."

This caught McGonagall's attention, and she raised her eyebrows at the blonde.

"I'm studying with Sirius Black." Merlin that didn't even sound good to Marlene, it sounded even worse when considering how much of that time she and Black spent ragging on each other.

McGonagalls eyebrows only went higher. "Well," She said, "Mr. Black is a gifted student, despite his interest in more…" McGonagall looked rather embarrassed now, "Well more, _nefarious_ activities."

Marlene sniggered, she'd heard Sirius had been caught in a rather explicit position with Candace Dunn. The smile slid off her face at McGonagalls stern look.

There were more trivial details and pleasantries exchanged, but Marlene was thrilled to be out and done with the meeting in ten minutes. However her excitement deflated when she remembered where she had to be.

The library had become her constant dwelling, and she was tired of it. She was beginning to feel like a sodding Boggart stashed away in there, she was probably even scaring a few of the people who came in there too. But hate it as much as she did, she hiked her way to the library.

Madam Pince, the librarian gave her a glance of dislike and then turned her attention back to a poor first year who dared to return a book late. Marlene moodily seated herself in the front section of the library, under Pince's watchful eye. It was known by all that the front of the library was largely reserved for those who actually wanted to study, unlike the other areas which were largely reserved for quiet snogging and gossip sessions, the two usually didn't go together but hey Marlene didn't judge, away from the watchful and beady eyes of Madame Pince.

She threw her book bag on the closest empty table and stared blankly at her books spread out in front of her. Herbology? Transfiguration? Arithmancy? Each induced a splitting headache and endless irritation. She didn't even know if her brain could even intake any more information. Merlin knew she didn't even know what half of it meant.

"Hullo Marlene," Came the sound of a deep voice.

Marlene squinted up at the tall form. "Oh, hi Remus."

Remus looked rather pale and ill, but that was not all that unusual for him. He was often in the hospital wing for some illness or the other. She'd also heard rumors that he often had to go home on a consequence of some raging mad rabbit pet, but she didn't put too much faith in rubbish gossip like that.

"Feeling alright? You're looking rather pale." She commented.

"I'm fine," He said. "Mind if I join you?"

"Please." She smiled, and cleared her crowded books to make room for his own.

"What are you studying?"

A tight feeling came in her throat, and for some reason she felt like sobbing. "I- I don't know." She tearfully admitted.

Remus looked a little taken aback at her emotion, slightly uncomfortable as well. "Well, um… I was going to do some Potions work."

Marlene nodded, her throat still tight.

Remus still looked rather alarmed but chose to turn his attention to 'Magical Drafts and Potions', and Marlene was thankful so she could take the time to pull herself together.

There was silence for a bit, as Remus diligently studied while Marlene just flipped the pages of a copy of 'Fascinating Fungal Growth and Lifetimes'.

"Marlene," Remus finally said. "Haven't you been in the library a fair bit since school started?"

She shrugged, not looking at him. "It's O.W.L. year." She mumbled.

"Well, yes." He said. "But, well…" He looked conflicted. "I don't really know if it's my place to say."

Marlene stared blankly at him. "No, go on."

"Well, you needn't mug up like this you know." He said. "The O.W.L.'s aren't designed to test how much you memorized, they're done in order to check your practical knowledge as well. You won't do well just because you're swotting up every book you can find."

Marlene blinked at him in shock. Was he right? Was everything she was doing pointless? She thought about her friends, who all did fairly well, she was sure May had never studied for anything except for the night before an exam, Alice only made sure to review her notes at regular intervals, only Lily reviewed and revised every night, but even then she just made sure she was caught up with the days work.

Thankfully however, Marlene was saved from responding by the arrival of another visitor. "Merlin have you heard?" Exclaimed a feminine voice.

Stella Macintosh, was a fellow fifth year. A member of Hufflepuff house, Stella was a pretty blonde girl known for being one of the nicest people in the year, and although a cute girl, she was forever complaining about the five pounds she needed to lose off her pear-shaped frame. She, along with most of the other Hufflepuffs, had a good friendship with the Gryffindors. However currently Stellas pretty round face, was currently white and sickly enough to rival Remus.

"Something wrong Stella?" Remus asked.

Stella's big brown eyes flashed at them with astonishment. "Haven't you heard?"

Remus turned back to his Potions essay now, attempting to give the two girls an illusion of privacy. Marlene braced herself for what she believed to be an influx of excellent gossip.

"Patricia's brothers been," Her voice dropped down to a whisper. "Well, he's been cursed."

Marlene felt confused. It wasn't uncommon for students to find themselves the victims of some spell or the other at Hogwarts. Why, Marlene herself had shot several jelly-legs jinxes at irritating Slytherins and even pretentious Ravenclaws. James Potter and Sirius Black were also great fans of firing jinxes and hexes at everyone they felt like, Severus Snape was the perfect example of that.

So try as she might, and although she hated being rude. Marlene could only sum up a dull, "So?"

Stellas brown eyes immediately narrowed at her, and Marlene suddenly felt as if she had made a great mistake.

"So?" Stella huffed. "So? He's a first year." She looked close to tears now. "And that was dark," Stellas voice hitched, " _Dark_ , evil magic."

Marlene's pale green eyes widened. "Somebody used dark magic?" She breathed. "And on a first year?"

Stella nodded and collapsed into a chair. "Merlin I don't know what to do," She put her face into her hands. "Patricia was crying in the Hospital Wing, I wanted to stay with her but Madame Pomfrey sent me out."

Remus was now no longer pretending to not pay attention, "Stella," He said seriously, "Are you sure that it was dark magic?"

Stella nodded, tears flowing down her face. "I saw him Remus, they found him passed out in third floor." She was now sobbing completely. "And he was… I don't know it was like he was having an attack or something, he was out of control and just shaking and convulsing. I thought it was some kind of seizure." Stellas sobs had raised in volume now. And Professor Dumbledore, I heard him he said it was some kind curse, and somebody had just left him there for hours and hours."

Marlene bit her lip, "Oh Stella, I'm so sorry." She muttered, and put her arm around the weeping blonde.

Remus looked concerned. "Why would anyone curse a first year? And with a spell that dark?"

Marlene was about to shrug but Stella seemed to have the answer. "It's because he's a Muggle-born." She hiccuped.

Marlenes eyes widened and a feeling of terror rose up in her like a snake.

"No." She whispered quietly, and shook her head to herself.

It couldn't be because he was a Muggle-born could it? Marlene wasn't stupid, she read the papers, she knew what the world was like outside of Hogwarts, she knew what was happening. But that couldn't be happening here could it? This was Hogwarts, it was supposed to be safe, it wasn't supposed to be infected with the terror and the anger that tarnished the world outside.

But as Marlene heard the sobs of Stella and saw the look of fear in Remus' eyes, she realized that perhaps she knew very little.

 _(Alice Robards)_

 _"Did you hear?"_

 _"Attacked in the castle!"_

 _"Who could have done it?"_

Alice grimaced and threw herself into one of the first seats of the Transfiguration class.

"Hi Alice," Marlene said.

Alice squinted up at Marlene. "Hi," She said carefully.

"Mind if I join you?" Asked the blonde gesturing towards the empty seat beside Alice.

Alice squinted at her harder. "Sure it'll be fine with you?" She said rather peevishly. May wasn't the only one annoyed with Marlene, it was quite strange to come back from the break to find that one of your best friends suddenly had no interest in being your friend anymore.

Marlene looked awkward. "I think it's ok." She lowered herself gently into the empty chair.

Alice bit her lip. She missed Marlene, she really did. They'd been at school for over a month now and her old friend was acting strange and distant. But could she really fault Marlene? None of the girls were themselves, Lily was constantly tensed and anxious about her Prefect duties and May seemed to go into periodic sulks and depression. It made Alice feel awkward. What was with all of them? She herself had had a perfectly fine summer, not too bad, not too good, but fine nevertheless.

Regardless, Alice was bad at keeping a grudge, nor did she have any interest in them. Perhaps an olive branch was in order.

"Do you think Professor McGonagall's going to talk to us about the attack?"

Marlene's green eyes looked thoughtful. "I don't know," She finally said, "I mean I can see her telling us to stay safe but what else would she say?"

Alice suddenly felt cold. "Imagine telling us to stay safe in our own school."

Marlenes response was cut off by a great noise from the entrance to the classroom.

"En gard you fiend!" Shouted James Potter.

"Fight me you devil man!" Sirius Black exclaimed.

The two Gryffindor boys were engaged in a pretend duel, clearly more for the dramatics of it than anything else. Nothing more than easily, deflectable basic spells.

"Oh, hello ladies." Said Sirius smoothly, pausing his duel by the time he'd advanced to the front of the class. "Ready to battle some Slytherins?"

"There'll be no battling of the sort!" Snapped Lily, who was seated on a nearby bench with May.

"Aw, come on Evans. You know the sniveling lot deserves it!" James declared, and seated himself, in Alice's opinion, rather boldly upon her table.

May flashed her cousin a disgusted look, "Get your arse off my table."

James ignored May and leaned in close to Lily. "So Evans, interested in offing a few Slytherins and then heading on out with me?"

Alice didn't know if James enjoyed antagonizing Lily or if it just came naturally, but either way it generally yielded the same result.

"10 points from Gryffindor!" Lily bursted. "Each!" She indicated to Sirius as well.

"For what Evans?" Sirius asked. "Last I checked, an invitation wasn't against the rules."

"No," May said. "But I'm fairly sure harassment is." She shot James a fiendish grin.

James scoffed. "I would never."

"Magic in the corridors is against the rules," Lily pointed out.

Sirius now looked annoyed. "Aw come on Evans, no one enforces that rule."

"Actually that's not true Sirius." Peter said. "Remus just took 10 off the both of you for it because you knocked over that painting."

"Thanks for that one Peter." James said sarcastically.

"Thank yourselves for it," Remus grumbled, finally entering the conversation. "I had to apologize to that painting tons of times, and it's still complaining to the others."

Sirius and James both shrugged.

"See, this is why we're always last for the House Cup." May sighed. "These idiots aren't capable of anything but madness."

"Perhaps my darling Maisie," James said. "If little prefects weren't always on our case, we wouldn't be last."

"Perhaps," Alice pointed out. "If the two of you cared about anything but pranks and Quidditch, we might actually be able to _get_ some points for once."

Seven heads whipped around to stare at her, and suddenly Alice could feel herself going a rather nasty shade of pink. She had most definitely crossed a line.

Out of the four girls, she was the least close and had the least interaction with the boys. May as James' cousin and Remus' friend had a default place with them, Lily as the object of James' affections, was given a similar courtesy, and Marlene, as abrasive and forward as she was, spent a good deal of time with them as well. As the quietest member of the group Alice often found herself left out of dealings with the Gryffindor boys.

Sirius' deep chuckle finally broke the silence. "You little savage Robards. Didn't think you had it in you."

"Someone needs to give it to you lot." Marlene laughed.

"I wish someone would give it to them upside the head." Muttered Lily.

Alice slowly felt the embarrassed flush in her cheeks deflate to a pleasant tinge.

James finally hopped off Lily and Mays bench, and patted himself down rather pompously. And with a swagger in his step, he crossed over to Marlene and Alice and sat himself down on their bench.

"So girls, tell me about yourselves." He said suavely, running a hand through his already messy hair.

"They've gone to school with you for five years." Called May in a disgusted tone.

"Can it Pevensie!" James shouted back. And then, as if without interruption, he turned back to Alice and Marlene. "So ladies, tell me something interesting about you."

Remus snorted.

James Potter was one of the better looking lot in the Fifth year, however Lily was the perfect exhibit of how his personality failed to match up to his good looks. This was not to imply that James was not nice, or a good person, rather simply, as Lily had sputtered many a times before, just not dating material. Perhaps it is was that he was pompous, or arrogant, or that he believed the sun set on him, but it was just as likely that it was largely just a combination of all three.

James focused his attention on Alice first, "So Robards, I find I know nothing about you."

Alice blinked. "We've known each other for years." Which was true, although they'd never been close, she'd been seeing James at ministry parties and other social events all the time growing up.

"I know that," James rolled his eyes. "But I don't _know_ you. So tell me something."

Suddenly Alice couldn't remember the last time she had felt so blank and clueless, not when Flitwick had quizzed her on Silencing Charms, not when May and Marlene had yelled at each other, not even when Frank Longbottom gave her that smile in the Transfiguration Hallway last week.

Alice blinked. _Was there really nothing about her worth mentioning?_ The horrible thought ricocheted in her mind like a mad bludger. Thankfully she was saved from answering by the arrival of Professor McGonagall, however her mind was still free to overthink and question to death.

"I am not going to talk to her!"

Alice huffed. "She's trying May. You can meet her half-way!"

"I can meet her in Hell." May snapped as she carefully applied a deep-red lipstick. "Marlene has done nothing but be a complete bitch!"

Lily scoffed at this, "You guys had one fight! In which you said worse things." She wisely pointed out.

May rolled her eyes, "I don't care." She fluffed her wavy, messy hair. "Marlene has been a complete psycho, and she doesn't even care so why should I?"

Alice could at least admit that this was a fair enough point, it wasn't unreasonable to want an explanation. However, "You're fidgeting." She pointed out.

May slammed an eyeliner down. "Fine." She spat. "If Marlene can honestly and truly tell me why she has been a complete and horrible _cunt_ ," Lily sniffed in disapproval. "Then I will whole-heartedly accept her with open arms." May finally turned to face the two girls and Alice was surprised to see that her friend didn't seem truly angry, although she never did get truly angry, she just seemed tired and exhausted.

"Is that all it takes?" Marlene's husky voice resonated in the tiny room.

Alice heard May cuss low under her breath and square her shoulders. For all of her brunette friends bravado and loudness, she could still see Mays hesitation. "Yes," Came Mays response, her voice more high-pitched than usual. She arched a perfect brow at Marlene, "Care to explain?"

Marlene sighed and her pale green eyes looked pointedly upwards and then finally back at the three other girls. "I failed last year."

"What?" Alice couldn't help the cry that fell from her mouth, and apparently neither could Lily who only repeated it.

"I failed last year." Marlene said again, now sinking low onto the closest bed. She sighed loudly, "I had to re-write nearly all of my exams, do you know how _embarrassing_ that is?"

There was an awkward silence. "It's really not that big of a deal Marls," May mumbled ineptly.

"Don't." Marlene pointedly said. "It is a big deal, I almost had to repeat a year of Hogwarts! I'm sure that's never happened to anyone in the history of this school!"

Alice's heart almost broke into two. "Oh Marls, is that why you've been so…" She stumbled for a word.

"Anal?" Offered May.

Alice threw her friend a look. "It's fine Marls," She comforted, moving to hug the blonde. "We'll help if you're that worried about this year."

"Exactly." Lily said, seating herself with the two girls. "You should have told us, we would have understood."

"You guys don't get it!" Marlene cried. "I couldn't tell _you_ guys! None of you knows what its like to feel like you're the stupid one!'

"And you're blonde to boot." May tactlessly muttered.

"May!"

But Marlene laughed a low chuckle.

"Either way Marls, driving yourself to death with a Potions book isn't going to get you anywhere." Lily wisely advised.

"Yeah that's what Remus said too." Marlene moped.

"Remus is sensible." Alice said. "And you're not the dumb one."

"Yes, that's May." Lily joked.

The girl in question stuck her tongue out at the Prefect, only adding to the laughter of the other three girls. "This is not a two way street Evans!" May declared. "I can make fun of you lot but not the other way around!"

The three girls roared with laughter. "It's times like this, I don't doubt she and James are related." Alice giggled.

May huffed at them but her grey eyes turned serious as they focused on Marlene, "I'm sorry Marls." She said earnestly.

"So am I." Replied Marlene.

And that was that. The romantic in Alice was pleased, it was nothing short of a Happily Ever After, the kind that happened at the end of fairytales. Everything had been resolved and the girls were back together just as they always had been.

But that night when Alice lay in bed she couldn't help but think that perhaps not everything does get resolved. Despite the teachers' best attempts no one knew who had cursed Gregory Little, the little first year. And as for her friends? Lily was still engrossed more in her Prefect duties over anything else, May was still morose and withdrawn, Marlene still felt dumber than her friends, and Alice? Alice felt like she hardly even knew her friends anymore, but far more than that, did she even know herself?

The thought scared her more than anything, did she really have nothing about her worth saying? She wasn't the perfectionist, helpful Lily Evans, nor was she the dramatic, creative Maisie Pevensie, she was definitely not the adventurous, daring Marlene McKinnon. So, who _was_ Alice Robards?


	3. The Benefits of Ignorance

_(Lily Evans)_

Lily tapped her foot impatiently. _Tap. Tap. Tap._ The sound reverberated through the corridor.

She huffed. "You're late!" She called to the dark figure that finally rounded the corridor. Her eyes focused on the approaching character and she huffed again (not altogether unlike the big bad wolf). "Potter." She rolled her eyes.

"Evans." He replied charmingly. "Today must be my lucky day."

"It's definitely not mine." Came the redheads response, (it hadn't been though, really).

"What brings you this romantic location so late at night? Waiting for me I hope?" Potter pompously asked, running a hand through his hair.

"It's the entrance hall." Lily snapped. "And its six, also never."

Potter dramatically clutched his heart. "You wound me Evans!"

Lily pointedly looked away. Where was Severus? He never kept her waiting, let alone for this long.

"Anyway Evans," Potter said, hiking his book bag up. "I've been meaning to chat with you."

Lily stared at him suspiciously. "Chat?"

He held up his arms, as if to proclaim innocence (Ha!). "I wanted to talk to you about the sort of company you keep."

"Excuse me?" Lilys voice went an octave higher.

"Yeah," Potter said. "I think…"

"I don't care what you think." Lily cut him off, feeling the blood boil in her body.

Potter looked taken aback, and then annoyed. "Evans, I…"

"I don't want your opinion on _my_ friends Potter." Lily said furiously (this had been the third time this week she had heard his rubbish about Severus).

"Fine Evans." Potter snapped (the first but not last time he ever would). "But I'd recommend asking your _friend_ about Gregory Little." And with that, he began to stalk away.

Lily huffed and felt her rage build, her eyes followed Potter, her mind burning with questions (not that she'd ever give him that satisfaction). _TAP. TAP. TAP._ Now went the irritated sound of her feet. Where was Severus? He was never, ever late. It took Lily another (infuriating) 15 minutes to decide that he wasn't coming, and she too was off, muttering under her breath about the inconsideration of boys.

It took Severus exactly 15 hours to apologize.

It took James Potter only 3.

However Lily wasn't going to be impressed with anything Potter did, mostly because she was sure that the rehearsed apology that fell from his lips was the carefully crafted work of May and Remus (the meddlers).

But what worried Lily (and ok maybe annoyed her a little) was Severus who didn't even show up to dinner. But when Severus didn't show up for his Prefect rounds (according to Delilah Edwards, the Ravenclaw Prefect) Lilys annoyance transgressed into worry.

"Lily!" Severus called to her, running, it was the next morning and she and May had been heading to their first class of the day.

May made a sound of disgust, and before Lily could protest, the raven-haired witch had already slipped away to the other girls. Despite Lily's best attempts neither the girls nor Severus were fond of one another, the most that she could be grateful for was that any snarky comments were absent today.

Severus was out of breath, and his usually pale skin was flushed. "I'm so sorry Lily."

Lily's annoyance with him evaporated, and she gave him a look of concern. "Are you alright Sev?"

"I'm so sorry Lily." He repeated. "I was with Avery and Mulciber, and we lost track of time. And then we…" He trailed off, wheezing and out of breath.

"It's fine Sev." Lily smiled. "I was just worried about you, you're sure you're alright though?" She looked him up and down. "You seem… flustered."

"I'm fine." Wheezed Severus. "Thanks for understanding."

Lily hummed and felt slightly guilty. No, she didn't really understand. If she was being honest, she was only slightly offended that she'd been passed up for the likes of Avery and Mulciber, creeps in the worst sense. But she held her tongue, it wasn't like her friends were all too fond of Severus anyway. The issue was best dropped.

"So, what were you guys up to?"

"Huh?" Severus asked. "Nothing, just studying." He mumbled.

Lily nodded, and the pair walked to Charms in silence. Lily felt odd, she couldn't remember a time in her life where she had felt like this with Severus. Awkward and uncomfortable were the last words to describe the comfortable friendship they usually shared. Something was wrong for sure.

When the two reached the classrooms, the two separated, Lily to Charms and Severus to Transfiguration. As he walked down the hallway, Lily couldn't help but stare at his departing figure. Something wasn't right.

Thoughts flipped around like a tornado in Lily's mind. What was wrong with him? And then like a creeping snake, a horrible memory came to her mind. What had Potter said? _Ask your friend about Gregory Little?_

But the second the sentiment reached her brain, she felt repulsed. What was she thinking? She couldn't really be thinking that of Severus, what was wrong with her? He was her best friend, and she couldn't really be taking what Potter said seriously, (it was Potter for Merlin's sake! The boy who threw dungbombs at Slytherin first years! He was biased in the most of the sense).

And so she shook all of those thoughts out of her mind, of odd best friends and irritating boys, and tried her best to concentrate on stunning spells.

"Extra rounds for this week!" Dorcas Meadows said. "I know it's difficult, and you all have a lot to do, but we need to put in our share."

Although Dorcas (bless her soul) was trying her best to convince the Prefects that the extra rounds were necessary, she needn't have. Last week, a second year had been found jinxed, she'd apparently been laying out on the Hogwarts grounds for a day until Hagrid had found her. Although there were whispers that it was the work of a prankster, but the fact that it was another muggleborn hadn't escaped anyone's notice.

"Lily!" Dorcas called after her after the meeting. "You mind staying back a bit?"

And so as the other prefects filed out, Lily beamed silently to herself, a little (ok maybe a lot) pleased with herself. She'd managed to get the Gryffindor detentions down to more than half, (admittedly it took a lot of convincing and threatening to the boys, but she'd done it!) and she was more than pleased with herself.

Shifting through this weeks rounds schedule, Dorcas hardly looked at Lily. "Lily, you're friends with Severus Snape aren't you?"

The grin immediately slid off of Lily's face, and she thought of how Severus had been avoiding her and been acting strange all week. Yet, "Yes, he is."

"Well you'll do me a favor then?" She asked, not even waiting for Lily's obedient nod (that came immediately). "Tell Snape he needs to show up for his rounds, or I will be forced to report him to Professor Slughorn."

Lily stared blankly at Dorcas. "I.." The redhead avoided looking at Dorcas. "I'll tell him." She muttered.

"Excellent." Dorcas said. "Thanks a load Lily."

On shaking legs, Lily escorted herself out of the room. Furious and raging, but at what she wasn't all too sure. Severus for being so strange and odd? Herself for not knowing what was going on? Or Dorcas for not even caring about the Gryffindor detentions?

"Is it bothering you?"

Marlene didn't even look up from her book. (She really was taking this studying this year thing quite well, Lily had taken to supervising her studying in the room. And it gave Lily herself a time to brush up on her stuff)

"I hate Transfiguration." Marlene muttered. "What is the bloody point of it? When will I ever have the opportunity to really _need_ to turn my wand into a knife? Couldn't I just cut things with a severing spell? Did anyone even _think_ of that!"

"Marlene." Lily said.

Lily cocked her head at her friend, and just waited. About 30 seconds later, a pair of green eyes peeked out from behind the book. "Yeah Lil'?"

"Only muggle-borns are being cursed." Lily said. The two girls were in the dormitory, May was at Quidditch practice, and Alice was at her Gobstones Club, her and Marlene had been the only ones in the dorm nearly all day, and as the hours passed on Lily could feel the weight of the question burning on her mind.

The book slammed shut, and the gray eyes were joined by the rest of her friend's face. "Wait," Marlene said, sliding off her red sheets. "Let me get a cigarette."

Lily sat patiently, perched like an owl, while Marlene, at what seemed almost like a snails pace searched through her things, gave up and then looked through May's bedside table. "She'll kill you." Lily noted.

Marlene clucked her tongue. "Nah she won't, she ate my meat pie the other day. And she told me she owes me. Sooo." She said, dragging out the last word, rummaging through May's untidy table. "Ah!" She said, holding up the sought after cigarette and grabbing what appeared to be some sort of ashtray (in reality an empty Firewhiskey bottle that hadn't been thrown out yet). Eventually she trotted over and seated herself with Lily on her bed.

Lily opened her mouth to speak, but Marlene put a finger up. "Wait," She said, putting the cigarette between her lips. "Light me." Lily held up her wand, and muttered a soft, " _Incendio._ " The end of her wand lit up in a small flame no bigger than a muggle lighter, and Marlene expertly ignited the white stick, and inhaled.

"Alright now talk," She said to Lily, grey, thick smoke exiting her mouth and nose as she spoke.

Lily raised her eyebrows. "Done your Majesty?" She said sarcastically. Her friend was often like a child, an adorable, smoking, potty-mouthed one. But nevertheless unmistakably child-like, both her and May had prepared Alice and Lily for any kind of maternal life they might have.

"Yeah, I'm good. What's up?"

"The muggleborn situation?"

Marlene took a long drag and shuddered.

Lily waited, but Marlene remained a silent chimney. "That's all you have to say?"

Marlene fidgeted. "It's weird Lily, it seems like it's the likes of Potter and Black and all, you know stupid pranks where you hang someone upside down by the ankle but into like, overdrive."

"They're all muggle-borns, Marls'." Lily said softly.

Marlene looked thoughtful. "Last week it was a half-blood I believe, Darren Simmons."

She raised her eyebrows. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Worse actually." Said the other girl. "I suppose it really doesn't make a difference."

Lily suddenly felt herself getting incensed. "Doesn't matter? Doesn't matter!" Marlene recoiled back, and her eyes widened. "Lil', you know I didn't mean it like that—" She began to protest.

"Four out of five of these kids were muggleborns Marlene! How can it not matter? How can it—" But this time Marlene was the one to cut her off, wordlessly holding forward the cigarette, and Lily silently took it. Lily had always imagined herself as the kind of person who was strictly against smoking, her father and her mother both smoked but their persistent, guttural coughs that echoed throughout her childhood had turned her off from the habit early on. But like most teenagers (she supposed that's why adults were always talking about teenage pressures and vices), her, May and Marlene had decided to engage in the activity and all three of them had picked up the habit. Lily particularly liked it because it helped her feel calm. Only Alice had restricted herself from engaging, she said it gave her a headache.

Lily let the smoke swirl in her mouth, savoring the rush to her head and the immediate influx of calm. While she smoked, Marlene spoke. "I'm not saying that it doesn't matter. They're obviously targeting muggleborns." She said, her eyes focused on Lily, finally fully engaged and serious with the conversation. "I'm saying, hell I don't even know what I'm saying Lily! It's not that it doesn't matter. I'd never say that! I just don't know what to say because it's so fucked. What can I even say to make it better?"

Lily nodded wordlessly avoiding eye contact.

"Are you scared?" Marlene asked.

She passed the cigarette. "Are you?"

Marlene took a long drag and then said, "Honestly?" She asked. "I'm hoping this is the likes of a stupid prankster like the boys, what's happening at the Ministry is terrifying."

"What's happening?" Lily asked, interested.

"My mum's been saying it's terrible." Marlene confessed. "She's saying that Wizengamot's been entertaining a lot of radicals, and a lot of the really big families are pushing for a lot of Anti-Muggle legislation." Marlene's mother was an advocate in Wizengamot, and was well aware of a lot of the going on's in the Wizarding World's highest court.

"But why are they even entertaining them? Why even let them bring this stuff up to Wizengamot?"

"Mum says it's a lot of you scratch my back, I scratch yours. Their friends are the ones on the Bench."

Lily almost choked on her own spit. "That's disgusting!"

Marlene shrugged. "That's the way it's always been. Why do you think the lot of them get away with things? Everyone _knows_ the Malfoy's embezzle every knut, sickle and galleon they have. Everyone _knows_ the Lestranges and their sons are disgusting and crass, but they're still invited to every Ministry party and being called today's most _eligible bachelors._ " Marlene's disgust was heavy in her tone.

Lily shuddered. "It just seems so..." She struggled for her words. "Old-fashioned."

Marlene nodded and stubbed the cigarette out. "That's what they live for. Mum say's thats why they're so scared of muggle-borns, because it means that they'll lose all the leverage they've ever had. It's all based on blood, so if that doesn't matter, what do they matter? I mean none of them are exceptionally talented, and the only reason any of them even have _jobs_ after school is because they're buddies with Ministry higher-ups. They're all exceptionally pissed that Bagnold refuses to entertain them as well." Marlene said, referring to the current Minister for Magic.

Lily felt a million questions buzzing in her mind. "How is nobody doing _anything_ about this?"

Marlene looked thoughtful, as if the idea had never occurred to her before. "Mum's been trying, but she says they're pretty much untouchable, and especially now, she suspects that they're with..." Marlene looked a little scared. "You know, _him_."

Understanding washed over Lily. "You-Know-Who." Everyone knew about the Dark Wizard who had staunch anti-muggle positions. Rumors and warnings came about every day in the paper. He was the Aurors number one priority at the moment, but each mission on him just ended in losses for the Ministry, he was practically unstoppable. Just thinking about him made her hair stick up on it's end.

The girls were silent for a minute.

"I'm scared." Marlene confessed.

And although it was irrational, (and she really knew it was!), she felt a surge of anger flow through her. Why was Marlene scared? What did she have to lose? She was a pure-blood, nobody would touch her. Her mother worked in bloody Wizengamot! Lily's parents were an engineer and a housewife. She might as well have had 'murder me' on her ass.

But she bit her tongue. "Yeah, me too." She said.

And that was the end of the conversation, whatever Marlene could say to Lily was just disturbing and Lily just felt like she didn't know how to make her friend understand. She knew things were bad outside, both of them knew, but still how could her friend not _see_ how what was happening in Hogwarts was just like that! Marlene and almost all of the other people she knew thought (or hoped more likely) that what was happening was just the work of a prankster, and that Hogwarts was void of the prejudice and hatred that permeated the rest of the Wizarding World. But Lily knew, she _knew_ , it wasn't. She saw the dirty looks the Slytherins gave to her, the fact that Professor Slughorn always emphasized that she was a brilliant _muggleborn_ , not a brilliant witch. It was easy for May and Remus to ignore things, they were half-bloods and that guaranteed them some kind of safety, it was (arguably) easier for Marlene and Alice, and people like Black and Potter, nearly all of the people she knew. They came from important Wizarding families, nobody would touch them, they were far too important.

They didn't know what it felt like to already feel so out of place, and then have everyone tell you that you simply just do not belong. And in the muggle world it was her own sister telling her to get out. Lily felt like a hot potato between the two groups, unwanted by both. There was something disturbing about the whole thing to Lily, the Wizarding World had always seemed so modern and new to Lily, it was frightening to think that there were adults out there that would have no problem murdering her in broad daylight if they could get away with it, and by the looks of it they would. Suddenly Lily felt like shrinking into herself, how many of those people were in this very school.

Then a very disturbing thought came upon Lily. _What if Severus was one of those people?_


End file.
